


Proposals and other catastrophes

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Ring, M/M, Panic Attack, Proposals, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony proposed to Clint... with a cock-ring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals and other catastrophes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V-bird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=V-bird).



Steve was with Peter in the gym. They both ran on the treadmills when they heard the door and Tony Stark stumbled in. He looked around, panicked and with violently shaking hands, and fell down.

“Tony!” In an instant both men were at his side and stared at him, worriedly. 

Steve took his arm and felt for his pulse while Peter checked his temperature. 

“He seems okay,” Peter said and both turned Tony around onto his back. But then they saw the huge, broad grin almost splitting his face in two halves. 

“He said yes,” he whispered and his grin broadened even more. 

“He's gone crackers?” Peter asked when Tony started to laugh. 

Steve looked at him for a very long moment and then he shrugged. “It seems so,” he said then and Peter cocked his head, an amused smirk around his lips. 

“Okay, Tony. What happened?” Steve looked at the laughing genius.

“He... he said yes. I asked him and he said yes,” he repeated and Steve frowned. 

“Do you want me to call an ambulance?” Peter asked and this time he sounded really concerned. And suddenly Tony paled, sat up, stared at Steve and Peter, paled even more and his hands started to shake again. 

“Oh my god,” he breathed. “He said yes,” he looked around and started to hyperventilate. “He said yes. What am I going to do now?” 

“Tony! Snap out of it!” Steve yelled now and Tony's head spun around. He put both hands on Tony's shoulders and Peter rose and went to his bag, came back a minute later with a paper bag.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” Tony asked and stared at the bag and Peter blushed.

“I don't know, in TV they breath in a paper bag when they have a panic attack,” he said and Tony stared at him for a very long moment, before he started to giggle.

“Okay, Tony. Who said yes to what?” Steve asked very carefully and Tony sat up. And he paled again. 

“He said yes,” Tony repeated once more and Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, tried to will the upcoming headache away. 

“Tony!” Peter snapped now and the genius let himself drop back onto the floor, stared up at the ceiling and then he grinned again.

“I asked Clint to marry me and he said yes,” Tony mumbled now. “He actually said yes.” 

“Why wouldn't he say yes? I mean, he loves you, right?” Peter asked, his brows furrowed. 

“It may have been not a... well... a romantic proposal,” Tony sat up and reached for the paper bag and started to breath in it. The panic was back as it seemed. 

“We had sex. I mean, really mind-blowing sex even for Clint's standards...” Tony started now.

“Too much details,” Steve muttered quietly but Tony ignored him. 

“... and then I took the cock ring and asked him to marry me. And he said yes,” Tony said, crumpled up the paper bag and threw it away before he sat up again. 

“You proposed to Clint with a cock-ring?” Peter blurted and his eyes almost popped out of his head. 

“Oh god! I'm a failure! I can't... I...” Tony searched for the crumpled paper bag, unfolded it and started to breath in it again. 

“Why didn't you buy a regulal ring?” Peter asked and Tony put his bag away again, glared at him. 

“Of course I have a regulal ring. But... but maybe I panicked a tiny bit. I wasn't sure if he would accept an ordinary diamond ring and... I may have taken some xanax and... so, yeah.” 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose again when he felt the headache returning. “For everyone else, Tony, this would be a new low,” he shook his head. “But for you?” He looked at Peter and the younger man shrugged.

“A new middle?” he suggested and Steve finally nodded. 

“Go up and put a real ring on the poor guy's finger, dammit!” he growled then and Tony blushed violently. 

“I didn't exactly put it on his finger,” he admitted and Steve felt the heat crawling up his body till his ears tingled. 

“Way too much details,” he muttered, rose and went to the door. 

“Hey, Steve, wait! Where are you going?” Tony yelled after him and Steve turned around once more.

“I need some brain bleach, what do you think?” he huffed. But then Tony rose and came over to him. 

“But there's something I need to ask you first,” he blurted and Steve sighed again. “I wanted to ask you if you want to be my best man?” 

“Wha... Tony, are you serious?” he spluttered and stared at the genius. And when Tony nodded he blushed again. 

“It'd be my honor,” he said and smiled. And then he pulled Tony into a hug and congratulated him appropriately and Peter did the same afterwards. 

“Where's Clint now? I want to congratulate him, too,” the younger man wanted to know.

“Oh, he's still in our bedroom, tied to the bed and wearing only his engagement ring,” Tony grinned now.

“I hope you're talking about the metal thing you wear on the finger?” And when Tony's grin broadened Steve groaned again.

“Brain bleach. I definitely need brain bleach.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
